A conventionally known four-phase oscillator outputs clock signals of four phases different from each other using LC resonance of an LC resonator including an inductor (L) and a capacitor (C) coupled in parallel. Four-phase oscillators are used in CDR circuits included in a reception circuit that receives data in the field of high-speed interconnects that allow wired or wireless high speed communication of data. CDR circuits regenerate clock signals and data from received data signals with the clock signals superimposed thereon.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2007/072549.